Ἀνάγκη
by kanya12
Summary: In Greek mythology, Ἀνάγκη is the destiny, the inescapable fate. Set immediately after Katniss and Peeta won the 74th Hunger Games. (from the text) ""Don't think I'm an idiot, Haymitch! Do you think I didn't understand? President Snow will not let run this thing! Two winners! From District 12! Never seen in the history of the Hunger Games and never had to be seen! [...]"
1. Chapter 1

**Just to remind you tha English is not my language. Please, forgive me if there are mistakes in the text!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything.**

**kanya**

Ἀνάγκη

Chapter 1: _Awareness_

The door creaked when she walked into his room. It was pitch dark and Haymitch could not see her face, but he knew for sure it was her. No one else had that light step of who walked on tiptoe, so accustomed to wearing high heels. Instinctively he closed his eyes, pretending to be plunged into a deep sleep. He also knew this: she would not believe it. She had spent too much time with him to believe that he was able to sleep at night. Though Katniss and Peeta survived the Games. She walked over to his bed, laying down on the floor , just a hair's breadth from where he was.

"Haymitch?" she whispered, her voice uncertain. He did not answer, trying to keep breathing heavy and adjust like if he were in dreamland.

"I know you 're not sleeping " she urged in a low voice. Haymitch sensed her tone was somewhere between irritated and agitated. He decided it was not worth it to continue to pretend and opened his eyes.

"You know sweetheart, I think it isn't appropriate that a woman sneak into the room of a man in the middle of the night . You shouldn't give yourself your beauty sleep or something?" he muttered sarcastically and grinned to himself thinking that Effie was probably blushed at his comment, though he could not verify it.

"I need to talk to you" she murmured , stoically ignoring the jibe .

Haymitch sighed heavily .  
"And do you mean to do it on your knees, there on the ground?" he asked raising his eyebrows . She did not answer, probably trying to find a suitable answer to his rhetoric. Without satisfactory results, however.  
Haymitch after having glanced vague to the point where it was presumably her face, sighed again moving on the other side of the bed and pushing the covers.

"Come on, you'll catch something if you continue to stay there. I pulled the children out of the arena, you shouldn't put your life in danger right now, shouldn't you?" he said .  
Effie did not move. In the dim light, Haymitch saw her rubbing the hem of her nightgown with her fingers. He grinned: she was nervous .

"So, sweetie?" he asked.

"I. . Well, this is _definitely not appropriate_! " she muttered, sounding agitated.

Haymitch rolled his eyes.  
"As I said earlier, you're not really in a position to lecture me on what is or is not appropriate, sweetheart. Do you want to talk to me? So come in or go back to your room and let me sleep" he snapped.  
Definitely the second option was not to his liking, because after another second of uncertainty he felt the mattress lowering and Effie slipping under the sheets.

"I hope you're at least wearing something under there" said the woman, with that (she thought )would have been a tone of superiority but that (actually) came out more like a nervous whisper, pointing to Haymitch's bare chest.

In response he lifted the sheets showing her he was wearing pants.  
"Actually _you_ are the one that should cover more. Damn sweetheart, you really want to get sick if you go around with only this stuff on!"

Effie blushed, feeling his gaze on her in the moonlight, staring at her light silky nightgown. She shivered and she wrapped the blankets on her, although she was not entirely sure it was because of the cold. Haymitch struggled to hold back a grin.

"Ah c'mon! Let me.." he said. Effie did not have time to ask what he was going to do because he had pulled her against him, her back resting on his chest. Effie felt a wave of heat at that contact and she was amazed at how warm and comfortable that position was. And inconvenient. She started to open her mouth to protest but Haymitch silenced her by wrapping her with his arms.

"Better? " he murmured , his mouth lost somewhere in her hair, a few millimeters from her ear. Effie nodded and blushed even more . Haymitch felt her cheeks got hot and grinned.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, just rubbing his nose in her hair .

Effie blinked : she had completely forgotten why she had come to.  
"I ..."

"Come on , sweetheart. I would think that you _really_ came here for reasons far from appropriate..! Just kidding!" he added when he saw her trying to slip away from his grasp, that in response became a bit stronger .

Effie took a deep breath.  
"I'm worried about the kids" she said , finally .

Haymitch felt his heart skip a beat. Yes, he just had realized, at the very moment they were both announced victors, that Katniss and Peeta - Katniss especially - had combined a mess. And he definitely knew something about that kind of mess, because when he had used the force field of his arena to win the Games, on his return home he had not found his beloved waiting for him. Or rather, he had found them. Six feet under the ground. Cold . Dead. Other three lives added to his list of sixteen-years-old-murderer. Perhaps if he had allowed them to see the recording of his Games ... _what?_ He thought then, banishing that idea from his mind: _Katniss would understand that kill Peeta would be her only salvation? But at what price?_ At least he had brought them back _alive_. Battered but alive. And that was the important thing, at least for the moment.

"Haymitch ? Did you hear what I said?" Effie 's voice brought him back to reality, actually, to the fact that he was perhaps too forcefully squeezing the small body of the escort he had always thought to hate.  
It was so different, Effie ,without all those trappings with which Capitoline fashion required to dress up. Although he could not see them clearly, he sensed the forms of her body through the thin fabric of her nightgown and also the light color of her hair that, without wig, hung soft and curly on her shoulders. And her scent , her sweet smell, God!, would send him out of his head.

"Yes, yes, I heard you" he whispered "And why are you worried , sweetheart ? The doctors said they are out of danger, there is no reason to worry about them .. ". He had groped to play that card to understand if Effie had really understood something . He felt her move in his arms so he loosened his grasp, allowing her to turn around. Now Haymitch could see her face, wonder how pale was her complexion, how blue were her eyes.

"Don't think I'm an idiot, Haymitch! Do you think I didn't understand? President Snow will not let run this thing! Two winners! From District 12! Never seen in the history of the Hunger Games and never had to be seen! What do you think will happen to Katniss and Peeta? Certainly he will not let them live in peace, after they ridiculed the Capitol under the eyes of the entire nation!" her whisper grew louder until it became a low cry . Haymitch, instinctively, silenced her placing a finger on her lips, a furtive expression on his face.

" Shh .. sweetheart!" he whispered so quietly that Effie herself would have found it hard to hear if she were not only a few inches from his mouth. Haymitch removed his finger from her, barely raising an eyebrow in agreement. Only God knew how much or what kind of safety measures the Capitol adopted. They had to be so many, however, or you could not explain the high number of traitors turned into Avoxes. The image of Effie, crying, her tongue severed so she could no longer make a sound crossed his mind. No, he would not allowed such a thing to happen. Even if it were Effie. _Especially_ if it were Effie .

"I ... " Haymitch cleared his throat, " I didn't think you'd noticed ... "  
And if Effie had noticed.. how many Capitoline had come to the same conclusion? _No_ - thought Haymitch -_Effie knows that Katniss__isn't really in love with Peeta ... all the others believe that hers was a act of love .._

"Oh, right" Effie muttered, sarcasm that transpired in every syllable , "Why was I supposed to notice it? I'm just a goose obsessed with schedules and manners, right? " her eyes were sparkling as if she were about to cry. Haymitch shook his head, but he said nothing . What could he say? Actually it was what he thought about Effie, and it was for that reason that the fact that she was aware of the gravity of Katniss'act had surprised him.

"Well, _voila_ . I can still surprise you, Haymitch" she continued, her voice trembling "News flash: I care. About Katniss , about Peeta , about all of them. About all those children who could have a future and that I sent to die, selecting them at the Reaping. Do you think their deaths had not touched me? Do you think their faces don't appear in my dream every - single - night, looking at me with eyes full of reproach, sorrow, hatred? And I was so happy, oh, so happy when Katniss and Peeta reached the final, when they are still alive until the end. They survived , now . But what will be the price? What .. " Her voice broke in his throat " .. what will happen now, Haymitch?"

Effie was now sobbing, trying to stop the tears dabbing at her eyes with the corner of the sheet. Haymitch hugged her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder, with a hand down her straight spine line , rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.  
"Shh , sweetheart" he whispered in her ear "Somehow we will do .. It'll be okay, I promise"

Effie nodded, her face still hidden in his chest. He lifted it gently, then wiped tears away, his thumb sliding on her cheeks. Crying had made her eyes even more blue and bright. A second later, her lips were crushing on his. Nor Effie nor Haymitch would have been able to say with certainty who had started the kiss, the reason why they did it, what their feelings for each other were. At that moment only mattered to feel the taste of each other's lips. Haymitch found Effie's sweet and salty at the same time: salty because of the tears that had managed to reach them, sweet...probably because it was _her_ flavor. Sweet as her beloved chocolate covered strawberries . Effie discovered that Haymitch's did not taste of alcohol - as she had imagined - or rather, did not taste totally of alcohol. They had a flavor that she could not classify: they were spicy . Probably they just tasted of him.

Effie felt his arms pull her more against his chest, so close that they could not have been longer able to say whose skin was hotter. Haymitch was completely stunned by the sweet scent that came from her skin, from her hair, from her. He felt her cheeks burn when he put his fingers on them, crimson colored by the excitement that was taking control of both of them. He groaned when she gave up his lips and went to kiss his neck, from that so sensitive point behind the ear, down into the gorge and back up to his lips . Haymitch put down the straps of her nightgown and felt his excitement growing and pressing uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants when he noticed that except for her panties she was not wearing anything underneath. He repeated the same gestures she made a few moments before, nibbling her earlobe and then the hollow of her neck, while a hand had reached her breast and squeezed it gently, his fingers teasing her nipples, making her sigh loudly . They were both breathing hard but they tried to ignore the need for air continuing to enjoy each other's mouths. Haymitch ran the tip of his tongue over her lower lip, biting gently the sensitive skin until she disclosed her mouth again, getting lost in a kiss deeper and hungrier than the previous. Haymitch settled back on her, propping on his elbows not to crush her under his weight, without breaking the kiss . Her arms around his neck pushed him down against her lips, like she were looking for a touch more intimate. Haymitch slid his hand along her hips, testing their softness, until he reached the recess of her knee. Grabbing her from there he lifted up her leg, making it pass above his waist. With the hand he slid back up her thigh and stroked her centre between her legs, through the thin fabric of her panties. Effie inhaled sharply when his fingers began to play with her most sensitive part, pushing herself violently against his chest and arching her back .

"Eager?" could not refrain from asking Haymitch , close to her lips. He had a cocky grin on his face but his hoarse tone could not help but betray his eagerness, too.

Effie smiled mischievously to him, beginning to play with the waistband of his pants and suggesting two fingers below his boxers' . She paused and her smile grew wider when a growl of desire came from his throat. He quickly freed himself of the last clothes and tossed them somewhere under the sheets. Then he pulled off her panties . Nothing was left to divide their naked bodies but, perhaps , an uncertainty that had the power to withhold Haymitch . He tried her gaze and found it soaked with his own desire . Effie nodded, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him against her. A small cry escaped her lips when, finally , he entered her with a thrust, and but Haymitch's lips were on hers before she was able to emit another one.

She clung to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. His face was hidden in the crook of her neck and Effie could hear him breathing heavily, as he pushed himself into her with a steady rhythm that was driving her crazy. And, between breaths, she could hear him whisper her name, as he kissed her neck and then back to the corner of her mouth, teeth nibbling her lower lip.  
Haymitch knew that it would be hard to him to resist for long as she circled his waist with her legs , moaning softly because of the new and more intense sensations that position brought. He never thought that there could have been a night in which he did ... what he was doing (making love or just having sex) with Effie Trinket . And he never would have imagined that she was capable of so deep feelings, having always considered her superficial and frivolous, and especially that she was able to inflame him in such a way. Effie: the sweet , annoying, wonderful , little Effie. Perhaps she was the real girl on fire there.

"Haymitch .. " he heard her moan in his ear, her voice a few octaves higher than usual. He kissed her aggressively as he felt her small body shook with chills and waves of pure pleasure, her perfect nails mercilessly scratching his back. With a final , powerful thrust he sank in that same pleasure that had taken her a few moments before, spilling into her. Effie hugged him stronger, refusing to let him go until his spasms ended.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were their heavy breathing and the beating of their hearts, whose echoes had not yet abandoned their ears.  
Haymitch rolled off her, inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to think with a clear mind about what had just happened. He would regret the next morning? And she would? What he felt for her? And what were her feelings for him? It was only one night stand? Or what ?  
Effie snuggled against him, seeking the warmth of his body. Her eyes were closed, but the smile on her lips made him realize that, whatever she was going to dream, it wasn't going to be related to Katniss or Peeta, or President Snow . He wrapped her in a hug and brushed his lips against her forehead.  
At least for that night, he did not want to worry about what was going to happen on the next day.


	2. Oblivion

**Thanks for reviewsssssss, love you guys!:)**

**I don't own anything.**

**(Please, forget eventual language mistakes…) **

**kanya**

**Chapter 2: ****_Oblivion_**

His fingers fiddling with her hair woke her up. She was wrapped in the sheets, her nightgown probably abandoned at her feet or on the floor, her arms folded close to her head. Behind her, she felt Haymitch's chest rise and fall, his fingers caressing her head, twisting around her curls, dropping to draw the straight line of her spine and then expanding in doodles all over her back. Effie would have liked to slip back into sleep at that precise moment, lulled by the soothing sound of his breathing, by the warmth his body emanated, by his fingers caressing her back so gently. She would do anything to delay that moment: the awakening. She was afraid of what she could read in his eyes, she was afraid he would drive her away, afraid of his regret. No, she would not want to face that moment for anything in the world. She lowered his eyelids again. She did not move so she was almost certain that he had not noticed she was awake. Why not try it, then? Her eyes closed, she tried to breathe as quietly as possible to fall soon in the arms of Morpheus. Haymitch's hand continued to wander on her back until Effie did not feel it slip around her waist and him getting closer. His breath tickled her neck, making her shiver . Before she could realize that such a gesture had just betrayed her, Haymitch blew in her ear "I know you're not sleeping" in a perfect remake of her words of a few hours before.

Effie could not interpret his tone at first, but when - after a few seconds - he continued "I reallt think it is _inappropriate_ for a woman to sleep so much, isn't it? " she had no more doubts. It was the usual Haymitch: cocky and irritating. And it was clear as the sun, at least according to her, that nothing had changed, that it was a night like any other and that probably she had to go out of his bed, now it was morning . Effie swallowed the lump that blocked her throat, trying to keep her voice calm and steady . He swivelled in his arms staring at him.

"Don't worry" she said "You can pretend that nothing happened tonight . We can talk about it anymore, we can forget .. "

Effie was not sure, but she seemed to see a change in Haymitch's irises . His eyes darkened . He opened his mouth to reply, then he changed his mind and nodded, sliding the hand from her hip among his already disheveled hair .

"If you think it's the right thing to do , sweetheart .. ok, let's forget about it" he whispered, his voice flat.

Effie blinked. Did he just say " if _she_ believed it was the right thing to do" ? Of course she didn't, of course she would not forget, nor wanted to. But it was Haymitch, how could had she imagined he would have taken the responsibility to tell her he thought what happened was a mistake? Much better for him to pass it as her idea. Effie shivered again, that time because of cold. She could already feel the lack of his body against hers, of his hand on her ait, his quiet breathing in her hair. But it looked like even those gestures were to be included in the package "night to forget"

Effie nodded in turn, rubbing her arms with her hands trying to warm up. It was still summer, and then what was that cold that even froze her bones? Haymitch stared at her in silence for a few moments. Then he got up from the bed and disappeared from her sight to return after a few seconds carrying one of his shirts.

"Put this on, I swear it's clean" he muttered.

"Thank you" said Effie . She wore it, then she slipped out of his bed, heading for the door and disappearing into the hallway.

As soon as she was out of his room she could no longer hold back a sob. Tears, however, had to wait until she had entered her room. She threw himself on the bed, still untouched since she didn't sleep there that night . Effie couldn't explain herself the exact reason why she was crying. What happened that night was not planned: she went to Haymitch just to offer him her concerns. She would never have imagined that ... But what was she thinking? Effie mentally called herself a silly one: Haymitch had not done anything but tolerate her since they did know each other. How could have she imagined that night would be enough to make him change his mind? It was probably a way as any to celebrate the victory, despite all the problems it would bring with it.

Effie gripped Haymitch's shirt and breathed deeply his smell permeating the fabric. She gave herself a few more minutes to let off steam, before undressing and having a hot shower.

When he entered the living room Haymitch found Effie already there, perfectly made up and packed as usual in a brightly coloured dress. Her curls were hidden by one of her horrible wigs, but he could still remember their softness between his fingers. She was absent-minded sipping her black coffee, her eyes fixed on the TV while Caesar Flickerman was commenting on people's reactions to Katniss' and Peeta's victory. On the screen were running pictures of the last moments and of the best moments of those Hunger Games, of the interviews shot in District 12 when there were still fife tributes left in the arena. As he approached, Effie noticed him and gave him a big smile. Fake, as he could clearly see from her eyes, transmitting everything but happiness.

"The hospital called. They said we can see them, now" she trilled.

"How are they?" Haymitch asked gazing at her .

Effie's smile cracked.

"They didn't say anything specific. Probably we'll see with our own eyes when we get there. I have already called Cinna and Portia, they'll be there in an hour"

Haymitch nodded. Effie noticed his gaze linger on the table, dwelling on the bottle of scotch but she was surprised when he served himself a cup of coffee instead of a glass of liquor. She waited until he had emptied it before speaking.

"Should we talk to them about it? About what we think might ...? "

Haymitch shook his head.

"Let's see how things go for now, we'll have time to think about it, in case". He put the cup on the table. "Now let's go"

Effie was not surprised when Katniss threw herself headlong into Haymitch's arms. She seemed to be the only one not surprised and almost laughed at the sight of Cinna's (and Haymitch's himself) puzzled expression. What did he expect? He saved her life. He saved them both. She watched Haymitch hugging the girl, whispering in her ear " Good job , sweetheart" A vise gripped her stomach for a moment at the thought that only a few hours before those arms were embracing her. Effie smiled when Katniss embraced Cinna, crying convulsively. Cinna was not smiling, though. He just stroked her hair without saying anything. Haymitch looked sadly at her: it was like he was saying "You know, sweetheart, being victors doesn't mean being happy". Effie watched Katniss turning to face her, silently. She dropped her eyes: she felt almost out of place there. After all, she was the one who threw her into that nightmare. By the way, it was her time to clam up, when Katniss came up to her and threw her arms around her neck, making her falter on her high heels. Hugging the girl, Effie could feel her ribs through her clothes, stating she had lost so much weight . Nonetheless, her grip was strong.

"I missed you, Effie" she heard Katniss whisper in her ear, her voice broken by tears.

Effie felt her eyes prick and she tightened her grip on the girl's back.

"Me too, dear. You were.. you are so brave .. "

They were embraced for a few seconds. Then Katniss followed Cinna to make herself up for that night interview. Peeta was still sedated but the doctors said he would wake up soon. Effie and Haymitch found themselves alone in the waiting room. Effie sat on a chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Effie looked up at him and noticed Haymitch her eyes were shiny.

"She said.. she missed me. She hugged me.. I .. " a sob escaped her lips .

Haymitch sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course she did, sweetheart. Why did you think she would not to?"

"Because I'm a monster! I sent her in the arena .. It's my fault ..everything is… " a tear escaped from his eye and she dried it with the back of his hand, not caring of her makeup.

"Effie" Haymitch sighed "she probably noticed what an amazing person you are. You know, fortunately not all people are like me..I did not realized that although I had the proof of that under my eyes for years.."

He smiled when Effie stared at him, stunned. He approached her and wiped her tears with his thumb. At that distance, even if she was wearing false eyelashes and eye shadow, Haymitch could clearly see her huge, deep, blue eyes in the sunlight filtering through the window.

They were so close that it would be enough one of them advancing of a few inches to cancel the distance between them. Effie's lips slightly parted, as if she wanted to speak but could not find anything to say, Haymitch's hand still on her cheek.

A cough shook them and suddenly found themselves facing a green-dressed boy. A nurse.

"Excuse me" he said, his eyes darting from him to her, then resting on Haymitch's hand on her skin. Haymitch immediately dropped it. "Mr. Mellark woke up a few minutes ago, if you want to follow me ..."


	3. Chapter 3

As they stepped out of the elevator into the Penthouse, Haymitch let go out a huge sigh. Peeta, well, he was a mess. Scarred, only one leg left..but he was happier than he ever saw him. He was completely, totally in love with that girl. Haymitch reached his bottle and opened it, sipping the liquor. He hoped Peeta would discover as later as possible that what Katniss did in the Arena was only an act for the cameras, an act that he, Haymitch, had planned since when he discovered the boy's feelings the morning before the interview. He didn't want Peeta to hate him, that was the unarmed truth. He had had hatred for his entire life and he was beginning to hope for some kind of love. Yeah, love. He turned around, his gaze roaming the living room, looking for Effie. He found her staring at him with her blue, sad eyes. That day had been overwhelming for her, too. Too many emotions she had to conceal. She was always supposed to be happy and bubbling, a big girl, the proud of the Capitol. But she was not stupid. She did understand very well what was going on, and she was afraid, too afraid, of what were going to be.

Haymitch tried to make a step towards her but as she noticed his move, she dropped her gaze, rubbing her hands together.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?"

She nodded briefly, still not looking at him. Haymitch went a bit closer and put one hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you look at me, then?"

She rose her head, facing him. Haymitch smiled slightly, his eyes roaming on her perfectly-made-up face.

"If I didn't know you I could believe you" he muttered "You could trick everybody with this straight face of yours"

He lifted his hand to touch her cheek and he felt her stir a bit when their skins collided.

"But I do know you, don't I? So, please, stop swallowing everything you feel. I can handle them, you know, bad thoughts. I'm a master in this kind of stuff. It's me, sweetheart, I won't judge you nor laugh at you if you'll show a bit of humanity"

Her eyes were now full of tears.

"It's just..it's just so unfair" she whispered.

"What's unfair?" he said, his voice as low as hers. They both know that place was bugged or worse. But if they kept talking that way he was pretty sure no one could hear their conversation.

"Everything is. They, oh God, they had just won, right? They were supposed to live their lives happy. But things won't be so easy, will they?" she chocked a sob in her throat "I casually listened to a bit of conversation between two peacekeepers before, they said that Seneca was in trouble, that the President was happy at all. They were laughing about that. And they said also that they were quite pleased that a girl like Katniss had won, so they could soon test some 'twelve's dirt' on their own skin…"

Haymitch felt a surge of anger at the sexual reference. He knew very well what they meant. He had been the only victor from Twelve since that moment. At the end of his own Victory Tour, at the presidential mansion, Snow had wanted to talk with him in private, and he tried to force him to become a sex slave of the Capitol. But Snow had already killed everyone he did love. And that wasn't Katniss' situation: she had her sister and her mother to take care of. She wouldn't be allowed to refuse.

"It's..sick" Effie's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah, it is. But you know what, sweetheart? Maybe this time will be different..maybe they'll let them alone if they'll keep all of this star-crossed-lovers stuff alive"

"So they're going to hate each other because they will be forced to act like they're in love for the rest of their lives" she stated.

"I don't really think that Peeta can hate Katniss. And I have a feeling that also Katniss can learn to love him for real"

Effie looked in his eyes. Haymitch returned the gaze and moved even closer. Now they were quite in the same situation of the night before: facing each other, Haymitch's silver eyes sinking in her watery ones, only a few inches left between them.

He looked at her lips and remembered how soft they were on his, and he thought how he would like to feel them again. She couldn't help but bit them briefly, still staring at him.

"Don't" she whispered, and he could feel her warm breathe on his skin.

"Why not?" he asked, his whole body in tension.

"Because we agreed to forget" she answered with a trembling voice "and I don't want to get hurt"

"Do you think I could hurt you, Effie?"

The sound of his voice saying her name instead of the usual 'sweetheart' made her shiver. She rose her hands and put them on his chest.

"Yes, I do. Because.." she stopped.

"Because..what?"

"Because if you take me and then you leave me, that would hurt me. Despite of my name, I'm not a trinket you can use for one night and then put into a case for the rest of the time. And I don't wanna be a regret in the morning, you know. Probably I had been for my entire life" she murmured, not able to stare back at him anymore.

He looked at her, so petite, so harmless, so naked at the moment. He thought of her, waking up in the morning in a lone bed, making her face up so nobody could know the true part of her, the fragile part, the part she was showing him now. He found himself thinking that he didn't know a thing about her, her life, her family, her likes, her everything. And he began to understand how alone she was.

"So, Haymitch" she continued "If you don't think you can handle it, please, please let go now"

Haymitch could feel her voice breaking for sorrow.

"You know" he said, his thumb wiping a lone tear that escaped from her eye "I don't think I want to forget"

He felt her startle at his words. He lifted her chin, so she was looking into his eyes.

"We will go through this thing together, ok?"

She nodded lightly.

"Ok"

Haymitch smiled on her lips.

"Good" he said, just one moment before kissing her softly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Her lips parted at the very second, letting his tongue slipping through them intertwining with hers, while her hands moved from his chest, circling his neck and pulling him closer. His arms slid around her waist, probing the weird material of her dress. The feeling of her soft body against his was simply amazing, and he couldn't help but let a growl escape his throat when he felt her groin collide with his.

She pulled away, needing for air, and inhaling loudly when she felt his mouth on her neck, behind her ear, his teeth teasingly biting her earlobe. He was so good and so right in what he was doing that she closed her eyes shut and abandoned herself at the feeling. Shivers run down her spine when he pull one of the sleeves of her dress down her shoulder, kissing the creamy skin, leaving light marks. His unshaved chin prickled slightly her skin, but she couldn't help a wave of heat pool down her lower stomach. She could feel his arousal pressing between her tights and let out a low moan.

His hands flew at the base of her neck, slid under her wig, eager to feel the softness of her real hair between his fingers.

"Let me do that Haymitch" she groaned, her hands replacing his up to her head. The wig was off in less than five seconds, tossed somewhere on the floor, but she didn't care. Haymitch sunk his fingers through her honey curls.

"Have I told you, last night, that I always pictured you a blondie down there?" he muttered.

"No you have not" she answered, beginning to unbutton his shirt, his jacket lost somewhere in the room "And why did you?"

"Well, I never thought you had your hair dyed because on the contrary it would be nonsense wearing those absurd wigs. I couldn't imagine you brunette at all and the blue of your eyes is too intense to be a red headed"

"It looks like you spent a very long time looking at me, Haymitch" she teased, pulling the shirt off his shoulders.

"Don't fool yourself, sweetheart, I'm just a good observer" Haymitch replied, moving forward and pushing her down on the couch, his legs on each side of her body. Her dress was so tight that she could barely move and she propped herself on her elbow trying with the other hand to reach the zipper.

"Can I help?" he smirked, trying not to laugh at the sight of her struggle. She turned around, so her back was facing him. He found the zipper and pulled it down, kissing the skin which was freed little by little. She arched her back to meet his touch and then she pulled the dress down her body, lingering naked beneath him except for her knickers.

His arms circled her waist and turned her around so he could face her again.

His dark gaze roaming over her body made her blush. Haymitch thought that he could go on looking at her forever. His eyes flew from her golden hair spread all around, to her lips swollen and reddened by his kisses, to her small breasts, to her flat stomach and thin waist.

"Have you idea" he murmured, staring into her eyes, his thumbs circling her hipbones "of how beautiful you are?"

She inhaled briefly and closed her eyes when he leaned down to kiss her chest.

"So real.." he mumbled before sucking gently her nipple. She grasped his hair, letting out a soft moan and pulling him closer.

"Haymitch.." she whispered, her voice soaked with need.

His hand reached her legs, caressing them and parting them slightly, going back up to her thighs and stroking her through the damp material of her panties. She immediately bucked her hips to meet his touch. Haymitch knew that nor her nor him could bear the tension too much more, but he didn't want to deny her that little bit of extra pleasure. His fingers slipped under her undergarment and while his thumb were circling slowly her clit, he inserted two fingers inside her without warning, making Effie cry out for the surprise. Haymitch couldn't help a smirk, as he began to thrust his fingers in and out, looking at her as if he was hypnotized by the reaction he could cause. He kissed her, silencing the small noises she was unable to hold back, their lips moving together first slowly then hungrily and roughly.

When he felt her body tense under his, he pull out his fingers. She opened her eyes in annoyance and then her hands were at his waist, trying to unhook his belt. In less than a minute the rest of his clothes was on the floor. Haymitch groaned when he felt her stroking him gently, conscious that he couldn't resist more. He pinned her arms at each side of her head, kissing her slowly and agonizingly, before sliding into her with one, quick thrust.

"Oh God.." she moaned, arching her back and lifting her hips to make him move. He had his eyes shut to avoid the pleasure by overwhelming him. Then he began to thrust into her slowly, increasing his pace little by little.

"How could I forget about this, huh?" he growled into her ear, making her groan and pinning her nails into the flesh of his shoulders.

"I hoped you couldn't" she smiled "I couldn't"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The couch wasn't so much large, however they remained clasped to each other for several minutes, listening to their breathing.

Haymitch's right arm were under Effie's head, the other one surrounded her waist, his fingers tracing circles on her belly.

She reached one hand out and covered his, squeezing it lightly.

Words were unnecessary.


End file.
